Botellas pintadas
by Lilian Everdeen
Summary: La felicidad es difícil de encontrar. Pero según Haymitch, cuando la consigues, vives con más miedo. [Este fic participa en el reto temático de Junio "Haymitch Abernathy" del foro Días Oscuros.]


**DISCLAIMER: Los **juegos del Hambre no me perecen.

**AVISO: **Este fic participa en el reto temático de Junio "Haymitch Abernathy" del foro Días Oscuros.

.

.

**Título: Botellas pintadas.**

Las botellas de licor están apiñadas en la mesa polvorienta de mi cocina. Sinceramente, no sé cuántas hay. ¿Seis? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? Están todas vacías.

Estoy sentado en el sillón mirando fijamente mi cuchillo. El teléfono habrá sonado unas veinte veces pero no lo he cogido. Effy estará furiosa conmigo, odia cuando no le devuelvo las llamadas, especialmente si llevo dos días sin dar señales de vida.

Se enfadaría aún más si se enterara de que estoy pensando en quitármela.

Dejo el cuchillo en el respaldo del sofá, me paso las manos por la cara en señal de derrota. La rabia por mi cobardía me invade y tiro el cuchillo lejos de mi vista. ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¿Pretendo engañarme a mí mismo? Si tuviera la suficiente valentía para acabar con mi vida lo habría hecho hace muchos años. El día en que descubrí los cuerpos de mi madre, de mi hermano pequeño y de mi chica hubiera sido el día perfecto para hacerlo. O el día en que perdí a mis primeros tributos en la Arena. O los segundos, terceros, cuartos y todos los que vinieron después. El Capitolio hace creer que sus muertes no son culpa suya ni de las reglas, la culpa es de los mentores por no aconsejarlos bien ni luchar lo suficiente por ellos. Como si la sangre pasara de sus manos a las mías. Y lo consiguieron.

Soy un asesino. Maté a mi familia, a los chicos que estaban a mi cargo; dejé que se llevaran al chico al Capitolio después de prometer que le salvaría la vida. Aún siento las uñas de la chica en llamas en mi cara cuando por fin tuve que reunir el poco valor que me quedaba para poder decírselo. Cada una de las cosas que me vi obligado a hacer para mantener mi cuerpo sin vida me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora. Un borracho cobarde que no es capaz de acabar con su vida rápidamente sino que prefiere matarse bebiendo sin límite. Alguna vez Ripper me dijo que era valiente por seguir vivo, pero todos saben que llevo muerto mucho tiempo.

Atrapado en un mundo en donde todos me odian. Yo, el primero.

Nunca me he sentido tan acabado. Ni en la Arena, ni en el Capitolio, ni en el Distrito 13. Estoy acabado, en mi casa, solo, con mis botellas, con mi cuchillo y con las llamadas no respondidas de Effy.

Quería creer en las palabras del chico, esas palabras que dijo cuando fue padre. Quería creer en ellas secretamente. Quería creer que podía existir la felicidad para todos nosotros; pero no hay esperanza para un viejo borracho como yo. He cuidado de ellos todos estos años. Mejor dicho, ellos han cuidado de mí. Yo solo les escuchaba y les daba consejos de borracho cuando aparecían por mi puerta. Hemos durado así más años de los que yo pensaba. Me esperaba morir de un coma etílico un día cualquiera.

Pero no fue así. Aún estamos aquí y ahora me pregunto si más que un logro o una victoria, no sería en realidad una maldición. Malditos a vivir esta vida para siempre.

A mi mente viene ese recuerdo, ese pequeño bultito envuelto en mantitas resguardado en brazos de Katniss, que sin saber cómo acabó en mis brazos. El cuerpecito era tan pequeño, podía sentir cómo el latido de su corazoncito surgía de él. Agaché la mirada y aparté la pequeña manta blanca que le cubría la mitad de la carita. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos azules tan llenos de vida en comparación con los míos que llevaban muertos tanto tiempo. Lo sentí. Eso que yo pensaba que no volvería a sentir.

Me enamoré completa y perdidamente de ese pequeño trocito de vida.

Pero ni estos cuatro años cuidándola me han servido para luchar contra mis demonios. Al contrario, tengo más miedo. Trastornado porque me arrebaten lo que he formado. Los únicos tributos a los que no maté, su pequeña hija en común y una mujer que me acepta.

Soy un borracho, derrotado, estoy rendido y perdido. Muerto. No tengo fuerzas para seguir bebiendo, ni para cogerle el teléfono a Effy porque sé que no puedo mentir, no puedo decir "_Estoy bien, mañana nos vemos_" sin que se note el suicidio en mi voz.

No hay forma de ganar, no hay manera de luchar contra esto. Soy un borracho y siempre lo seré. Y un borracho no puede ser bueno para la pequeña niña que tanto adoro, acabaré por hacerle daño algún día.

Contarle como no protegí a sus padres del mal de la Arena porque no pude, como perdí a mi familia por mi culpa, como no protegí a los niños que estaban a mi cargo, como no pude proteger a su padre del Capitolio y por qué las pesadillas de su madre nunca se irán.

Mis demonios son más fuertes.

Peeta se equivocaba, no estoy hecho para la felicidad. No nací para ella. La he conocido ligeramente y ahora que me doy cuenta de ello, sé que tarde o temprano destruiré todo lo poco que me hace feliz.

Y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo otra vez.

Si mi solución ha sido siempre la botella, la botella volverá a ser mi escapatoria. Así que cojo una de las botellas vacías, la rompo contra el pico de la mesa formando cristales puntiagudos y me los voy acercando poco a poco a la muñeca.

—Tío Haymitch —dice una inofensiva vocecita a mi espalda.

Me quedo paralizado, con la botella aún en mano, sin atreverme a moverme. Separo los afilados cristales de mi brazo. Rezo para que la mente de la niña sea lo suficientemente inocente.

—Hay cristales. Te harás pupa.

Me giro para enfrentarme a sus inocentes ojos azules. Con horror oigo como unos pasos se acercan a la cocina seguidos de una puerta cerrándose. Dejo la botella rota en la basura antes de que Katniss me pille. Menos mal que la niña ha sido más rápida que ella.

—No te acerques, cielo —digo agachándome al suelo. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para recoger los cristales sin vomitar, sin llorar y sin que se me note la voz de borracho. Pero es inútil ocultarle todo eso a la madre—. Puedes hacerte daño.

O yo puedo hacerte daño.

—He hecho un dibujo en el cole —dice contenta con una iluminada sonrisa.

—Ah…

—De mi familia.

Me levanto mareado. Katniss tiene el ceño fruncido, evidentemente desaprueba mi estado; pero ya son muchos años. Aun así, nunca me ha prohibido acercarme a su hija.

—La pequeña ha insistido en regalártelo —contesta Katniss no muy convencida, pero no enfadada.

—Espero que haya sacado el arte de su padre —respondo con burla para molestarla, pero ella le da golpecitos en el hombro a la niña para que me lo acerque.

Hay un precioso cielo naranja. Un sol escondiéndose tras las montañas. Una pradera verde de flores silvestres. Está su padre, abrazando a su madre, que tiene en las manos un ramo de dientes de león de un tamaño desproporcionado. Al lado, una figura gris, con el pelo hecho un desastre, casi calvo, rodeado de pequeños círculos con piquitos que creo que son gansos.

Soy yo.

Cogido de la mano de esa figura triste está un pequeño circulito con, lo que parece ser, un vestido. Ella. Tan alegre y tan feliz a mi lado. Un dibujo que considera su familia.

Como no digo nada, la niña se gira a su mamá. Oigo como ésta le explica que no me pasa nada, que me gusta mucho el dibujo, tanto que me he quedado sin palabras, y le dice que se vaya a comer que su padre ya tendrá la comida lista. Lo ha hecho para que la niña se quede tranquila, pero no se imagina cuánta razón tiene.

Esta niña tan pequeña nunca sabría lo que significa para mí. Gracias a ella tengo momentos en los que alejo la tristeza, en los que por fin tengo una esperanza que no se encuentra en el fondo de una botella.

Cuando la niña va hacia la puerta, Katniss y yo nos miramos durante un segundo. Lo suficiente para vislumbrar que se está riendo de mí, que sabe que me he emocionado con un trozo de papel mal dibujado y pintando. Por eso se despide con un "_imbécil borracho_".

Tiro las botellas.

Llamo a Effy.


End file.
